Close Encounters of the Sexy Kind
by Vagitis
Summary: Bulma makes the first move and Vegeta reciprocates with more vigor than she could imagine. A glimpse into the infamous three years, two-shot. M for Lemon. BxV
1. Chapter 1

**So this is probably going to be a two-shot, basically this is my take on the first few sensual encounters between our favorite couple Bulma and Vegeta during the infamous three year period before the arrival of the androids. **

**Hope you enjoy and please R&R! Lemme know what you think. **

**MA for Lemon **

**Disclaimer: Do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT, or any of its characters. **

Chapter 1

Bulma was spread across a reclined poolside chair; her wet body glimmered in the sunlight. Oversized sunglasses concealed her eyes as she laid there rerunning the events of the past few months. As she analyzed all that had gone on between Yamcha and herself she could feel her eyes dart in the direction of the new Gravity Room.

"Get a hold of yourself, girl," she muttered aloud.

"It's not about _him_…Yamcha betrayed me, it had to be done, and it had to end…it absolutely has nothing to do with that little arrogant psychopath, no matter what accusations Yamcha might have thrown my way," she let out a heavy sigh as she tried to rid herself of guilt. She wanted nothing more than to enjoy her freedom as a single woman but she had needs she couldn't always satisfy on her own and besides that the loneliness was just torture. That deadly combination had relentlessly filled her mind with sexual fantasies featuring the big haired Prince she invited to her home almost a year ago.

Ever since Vegeta's arrival he had totally interrupted her way of life, no longer was she the center of the universe. His enormous ego had managed to overshadow even her own which consequently lay claim to every resource the Brief family possessed. As her parents happily complied with his every demand, she could feel him invade and take hostage her own freedom which she surrendered in order to prevent stirring up any of his Princely temper tantrums. And since the Gravity Room episode that nearly cost Vegeta his life Bulma found herself worrying and looking after him more often than she would have liked. Yamcha was keen to her change in attitude towards Vegeta and that had led to many awkward and heated discussions but ultimately she had ended her relationship with Yamcha over some rumors circulating around his infidelity. In a way she was relieved the relationship had ended but the claim made about her having ulterior motives for ending it were unsettling especially since she spent a lot of mental energy thinking about the Saiyan Prince.

She sat up suddenly and looked around for any sign of human life, when she was fairly confident that she was alone she reached around her neck for the polyester lace of her bikini top. She couldn't stand an uneven tan and she was in the comfort of her own poolside. Tossing the small fabric to the side she lay back once again and let the rays shine down on her bare chest. A few moments passed by before her eyes shut and under the warmth of the sun she dozed off only to fall prey to more invasive thoughts of Vegeta.

* * *

He stared into the open refrigerator; it was bare except for a carton of leftover fried rice from the night before which he sniffed quickly before throwing it back in disgust. Groceries hadn't been done since Mr. and Mrs. Briefs had gone on vacation a few days earlier. The blonde usually took care of keeping the frig stocked for the Saiyan Prince who could easily clean it out within a day or two. Vegeta clench his teeth and slammed the door shut causing the machine to shake a bit, he began his search for the irritatingly attractive blue haired woman.

"Servant woman!" He yelled out to the top of the stairs, but nothing.

Her ki was too weak to detect from a certain distance and after a while of searching the house he found himself outside the compound which the Brief family called home. He could faintly sense her and quickly concluded she was probably spending another unproductive afternoon laying next to artificial body of water the humans called a pool. He stomped towards the back of the compound where he would find his unsuspecting victim, and when he could faintly see her immobile form he bellowed out a 'servant woman' that caused Bulma's eyes to jot open from her peaceful sleep.

Her eyes widen when she remembered the bareness of her breasts and her arms scrambled to provide cover for them.

"Don't come any closer!" She yelled in response, as she looked around frantically for her yellow bikini top from atop of the reclined chair.

"I don't take orders from you woman, I want food and you're going to do something about it," Vegeta yelled back as he advanced and quickened his stride. He could see her squirming around on the chair, the back of her head was the only thing visible until he began to close the gap between them.

"I said back off!" She called out again but that only encouraged him to continue. She turned her head to see him walking towards her, she had no choice but to bring her knees up and try to cover her chest as much as possible, she finally spotted her bikini top just a few feet behind her.

Vegeta's stride came to a halt when he noticed the yellow fabric that lay on the cement floor right in front of his feet. He looked up at Bulma's flushed face, her glaring eyes penetrating him with immense fury and then he realized what she was screeching on about.

"Get outta here, you dweeb!" Bulma managed to spit out after a moment of awkward staring. A smirked appeared on Vegeta's face as he realized the powerful position he was in.

"I will leave you be only on the condition that you keep me fed and you do as I say from now on, servant woman," he responded with the upmost confidence even though he could feel his heart rate rise with the tempting thought of walking just a few more feet and bearing witness to the woman's naked glory.

"Fine! Just hurry the hell up and I'll get you something to eat, jerk," she yelled, becoming incredibly irritated. Vegeta chuckled as he slipped the tip of his boot under the yellow fabric and kicked it up so that it would land perfectly on Bulma's head; he then turned and made his way back to the main compound.

Once he was out of sight, she tied on her bikini top once again and hurried to the tiki-esque outdoor bathroom where she left her beach towel dress hung up. She slipped on the brightly colored garment; the design pattern was reminiscent of the typical tacky Hawaiian tourist shirt style.

* * *

She had no real intention of keeping up on her end of the deal but for that moment she was going to comply with his request for lunch. She made a special call to the Capsule Corp cafeteria, who delivered to her home on request and even though the order was large they managed to have it all laid out in her kitchen table in less than an hour.

"Satisfied, your majesty?" Bulma asked sarcastically as she stared down at Vegeta who was stuffing his face with a bit of everything.

He grunted in response without looking up for a second.

"Well, I'm gonna have my lunch in my bedroom if you don't mind," her declaration falling on deaf ears. She piled some food on her plate and quickly made her way to her bedroom upstairs.

She ate quickly and headed to her on-suite bathroom to wash off the chlorine, the warm water poured down from the rain shower head and the water crashed into her newly tanned skin.

"Who does that little arrogant pervert think he is taking advantage of me while I was in such a vulnerable position? That jerk isn't worthy of my affection, there's no way I'd ever want to hook up with that loser!" Bulma muttered to herself as she massaged a special shampoo into her recently re-permed turquoise colored hair. Once again thoughts of Vegeta's sweaty muscular body began to creep into her mind; she let out a frustrated groan.

"I'm lonely, that must be the reason for all this. He's just the only accessible male in my proximity, that's all; I just want to use his body to satisfy my own needs. There's no way I could be falling for someone so selfish, arrogant, cold-hearted, overly confident, cunning, dedicated, diligent, and dammit… so painfully sexy ," She allowed the water to pour over her head, pushing down the suds from her hair.

She let out a sigh, "There's only one way to know if I really care about him…I need to make a move…"

* * *

Several quiet days had passed since the bikini incident and much to Bulma's relief Mr. and Mrs. Briefs were back in the house. Vegeta hadn't bothered her much unless he was hungry and only once or twice did he requested her presence so she could attend to some regular GR maintenance issues, but he kept to his training as much as possible.

It seemed to her that he might have been trying to avoid as many encounters as possible, she wasn't too sure how to take it but she was glad it gave her some time to plan her next move. She had to at least know if he were moderately interested in her, and to some degree she wanted him to be so she can rub it in his conceited face. Besides that she needed the ego boost after so many months of being single and maybe this little fling could turn to something more serious though she still wasn't sure if she really wanted that with someone so difficult to live with.

Her opportunity finally arrived one afternoon as she and her parents sat in the living room with tea and an assortment of pastries Mrs. Briefs had bought from the bakery that morning.

"Oh dear, it just occurred to me that today has started out very similar to that day poor Vegeta got injured," Bunny Briefs chirped worriedly before taking a sip of her tea.

"Yes dear, I too was stricken with a sense of déjà vu just now but I'm sure nothing bad will happen," Dr. Briefs responded.

Bulma's stomach turned with the memory of that event and suddenly she shared her mother's anxiety, she cursed herself internally for wasting her energy on the selfish Prince, she took another bite from her strawberry shortcake before she heard the sound of an explosion in the distance.

"The Gravity Room!" Dr. Briefs exclaimed as his cup fell to the floor.

"Oh no, not again!" Mrs. Briefs cried out jumping from her seat.

Without a word Bulma dropped her fork and jetted out of the living room and towards the kitchen door, she pulled open the door and there Vegeta stood, arms crossed with a look of immense annoyance on his face. The blue spandex shorts were slightly torn and there were a few cuts and bruises across his bare chest and arms but he looked totally unaffected by the explosion.

"_He's safe,"_ she thought. A sigh of relief escaped her lips before she quickly composed herself and allowed rage to sweep over her.

"What the heck was that!" Bulma yelled into his face.

"That stupid machine of yours is broken again, woman. I want you to fix it immediately," Vegeta demanded. Bulma pushed past him and she could see the GR still standing mostly in one piece but a cloud of black smoke swirled upwards from one side of it.

"You idiot, do you not any have respect for my home!" Bulma screeched as she turned towards the unfazed Saiyan.

"Shut up, it's not my fault your technology is inferior. Make it better and you won't have to worry about your house and I won't have to waste my time talking to you," He bellowed before walking into the kitchen.

Bulma's parents watched from the kitchen table as Vegeta walked past them towards his bedroom upstairs.

"Mother please call the fire department, it looks like they might have to put out the GR," Bulma said as she made her way back in.

"Right away, dear," Mrs. Briefs replied hurrying towards the kitchen phone.

"Father, I think we're gonna be busy for the next few days."

"Looks that way, sweetie. That boy sure does know how to stir things up around here."

"In all the wrong ways," Bulma replied running her fingers through her curls.

"Don't be so hard on him, darling; he must be going through a lot. He's not from this planet and he is the Prince of a nearly extinct species…not to mention all your friends seem to dislike him very much," The older doctor responded thoughtfully.

"I guess you're right, dad. Maybe I need to cut him some slack but I still wish he wasn't putting on that tough guy act all the time," Bulma said heading back into the living room where remainder of her abandoned strawberry shortcake still awaited her return.

* * *

The afternoon had slipped away quickly, the fire had been put on in the Gravity Room and the doctor began his work fixing it. It would take several days for the machine to be up and running again and the poor old man had to deliver the bad news to Vegeta who in response threw a few curses and insults his way before slamming the bedroom door in Dr. Brief's face.

"_That boy is just like my Bulma,"_ he thought as he made his way back downstairs.

He sat down at the kitchen table while his wife promptly began to wrap up cooking dinner. Bulma sat next to him and read the newspaper with a most uninterested look on her face.

"Is Vegeta not joining us tonight?" Bunny asked her husband, a hint of sadness in her tone.

"Oh dear, I forgot to mention dinner was almost ready," Dr. Briefs replied, "Darling would you mind grabbing Vegeta, your mother seems to be quite done preparing our meal."

Bulma frowned from behind her paper; she did not want to deal with him when he was in such a foul mood but decided she'd do her father a favor, he had done enough for today.

"Alright," She said getting up and laying the newspaper down on the table. She headed into the living room and up the stairs, as she walked down the hall she started thinking about her plan.

"_This is the only opportunity I might get. Even though he's in a bad mood maybe that's exactly the kind of situation my plan calls for,"_ She thought as she quickly approached his room. She stopped right in front of it and stared for a moment. Her plan wasn't very complex; she just needed to be alone with him for a few moments. A few nights ago she had rented a cult classic which she had planned to lure Vegeta into watching with her alone but she had never imagined him as a movie watching type in fact she wasn't really sure how she was going to convince him to do it but she finally decided it wouldn't hurt to ask.

The door open slowly and there stood Vegeta, he looked at Bulma questioningly.

"How long were you planning on standing there?" He asked mockingly.

Bulma let out a nervous chuckle, "how did you know I was here?" She asked.

"I can sense your weak ki when you're nearby," he responded, "So what do you want?"

"Dinner is ready, my mother wants you to join us," she responded.

"Fine, I'll be down in a few moments," he said as he began shutting the door on her face.

"Wait! One more thing," Bulma said, Vegeta paused and open the door again.

"You're trying my patience, woman!"

"Well…I was wondering…would you…"

"Out with it already."

"Would you like to join me after dinner for a movie," she spat out hastily.

"What will I gain from this?" He asked furrowing his brows suspiciously.

"Well, probably nothing but it would be better than staying cooped up in that room, bored out of your mind," she said regaining her confidence.

"I'll consider it," he said before shutting the door.

She raised her eyebrows and stood still for a few seconds before shaking her head and walking back into the kitchen. By the time she got there everything was laid out nicely and her parents chatted away while they wanted for her return.

Vegeta wasn't too far behind and soon they all began to stuff their faces.

Mr. and Mrs. Briefs were done eating quickly and after a few moments of insisting Bulma managed to convince her mother to let her clean up after everyone. Her parents said goodnight and headed to the garden where they'd spent the rest of the evening tending to their animals.

Bulma began clearing the table of any empty dishes while Vegeta finished off the last of his meal, she started to set the dishes into the washing machine.

"So tell me more about this movie thing," Vegeta said after swallowing down the last bit of food.

"Oh, that's right," Bulma said turning back to the table to grab more dishes, "that's probably not what you're used to calling them. Well, they're motion pictures but this kind in particular portrays a fictitious events and usually all movies have some kind of conflict, climax, and then a resolution at the end, though there are some that break those rules."

Vegeta had crossed his arms and laid back into his chair as he watched her move around the room and explain to him what a movie was.

"Fine, I'll watch your stupid movie but only because I have time to waste and this would certainly be a waste of time," He finally responded after a few moments of silence, he couldn't find an excuse not to and for some reason the temptation to be alone with her was too great for him to say no.

* * *

They sat in the dark, the glaring light from the large screen television hitting their faces. They were at opposite ends of the large couch, and Vegeta sat with a look of boredom on his face and his arms still crossed.

"_This isn't working out at all!" _Bulma thought as she glanced at him from the corner of her eye, _"I shouldn't have sat down first." _

A shiver ran up her spine, the temperature seemed to have dropped dramatically and she found her opportunity to get close. Her hands rubbed against her arms to warm herself up and she began to chatter her teeth noisily.

"Why are you squirming around, woman?" Vegeta blurted out impatiently as a few moments of the dramatic display.

"I'm sorry Vegeta, I'm just cold…you wouldn't mind if I got a little closer to you?" Bulma asked softly.

Vegeta's eyebrows raised a bit and stared at Bulma, "Uh, do what you like. I could care less," he finally let out.

She made her way quickly to his side, and their arms brushed against each other's. Vegeta could feel his heart pound uncontrollably, he had not been this near to her since his accident and he could hardly believe she willingly put herself so close. He wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms and make her his, he cursed his weakness for the Earthling woman. For the last few months she had penetrated his thoughts and the only way he could concentrate on training was when he avoided her at all costs, it was especially difficult to keep her out of his head late at night when he laid in bed alone and he could hear her light sighs from the bedroom next door.

Suddenly he felt her lean into him even more and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"_Is she trying to kill me,"_ he thought as his heart began to beat even faster and then he felt her hand wrap around his arm.

"You're so warm," she muttered softly. His body stiffened and he could no longer concentrate on the movie, all he could think about was how to move this along even further.

He turned his head towards the top of her blue hair and as he stared down, her head tilted up from his shoulder to meet his gaze. Her face getting closer to his, he could feel more of her weight press against him, her breasts rubbed against his muscular arm.

"Vegeta," she whispered before their lips crashed together passionately.

He quickly turned his body towards hers and pulled her onto his lap, his right hand clasping onto her breast as the other arm wrapped around Bulma's back so he could keep her close. Her hands found their way to his hair and they continued to kiss heatedly neither wanting to stop for air. Vegeta pulled back without warning and quickly grabbed Bulma's black top and slipped it off with ease, his hands went straight to her bra and he ripped the delicate fabric that connected the two cups causing her breasts to pop out. Before she could protest, she was lying on her back and Vegeta hovering over her, his body stationed between her legs and he began kissing her once again. His hands explored her naked upper body; she let out an involuntary moan when his fingers began to pinch her nipple. He moved his lips down to her neck and began kissing and biting softly, the light teasing was causing her to tremble with excitement. She felt his hands find their way to her jean's button and before he could pull down her zipper she put her hand over his.

"Stop," She let out weakly. Vegeta froze and pulled himself up; he stared down at her waiting for an explanation.

"I can't, it's too soon. Maybe we should talk about this first," She said covering her breasts with her hands.

Vegeta stared down at her intensely and finally pulled himself off the couch.

"I've had enough of this for tonight, I'm going to resign to my bedroom," He said walking away from a confused half naked Bulma.

He felt completely humiliated, she initiated the encounter and he gave in willingly to her. Something he had rarely done in the past and to think he could give in so easily to someone of such an inferior species, all of it was absolutely infuriating. He wasn't going to play her game, he would not allow someone to mock him in such a way. Not only was he a Saiyan, he was also a Prince, so very few women of his own planet were worthy of his attention and yet he could barely control himself around her, his physiological react to her was too embarrassing to handle and this rejection was almost too much to bare. At that moment he would have liked nothing more than to blast the whole planet but he knew Kakarot would be there to humiliate him ever further.

"Damn you Raditz for leading us to this insufferable planet," Vegeta snarled before entering his bedroom.

* * *

She lay in her bed unable to sleep; all she could think about was the Prince of all Idiots and how he had left her on the couch just a few moments ago. She was so confused by his actions but there wasn't a doubt in her mind he wanted her…she just didn't understand why he had to leave her so abruptly. She felt like she needed to stop it because as she was giving in to her desire for him she realized he wanted him for more than just sex, she just wanted him to say that he felt that way too.

"Maybe he needs time to figure out his own feelings," She muttered to herself letting out a sigh. She closed her eyes and allowed the events of that night to flood back into her consciousness; the sexual imagery caused her to become moist once again. She let out a frustrated sigh and opened her eyes again, her eyes found their way to her dresser. She crept out of her bed, and pulled open the top drawer, she pushed aside some clothes and found the object of her desire. Before grabbing the cylindrical object she rushed to the door and locked it as quietly as possible before going back to the drawer. She smiled down at the phallic toy and quickly made her way to the sink; she allowed hot water to pour over the shiny silicon before drying it off promptly. She jumped into bed again, and stared at the vibrator in her hand.

"I'd much rather have Vegeta right now but you'll just have to do," she whisper to the toy before pulling her night gown up and pulling the covers over her hand and the vibrator.

* * *

Vegeta lay on his bed, immobile for what seemed like forever, his mind wouldn't stop replaying the events that took place just a few moments before.

"_What went wrong? She clearly wanted me but before I could proceed she stopped it all," _he let out a grunt. His penis was still slightly erect and it was irritating, his body was so ready for sex but he had been shot down and his ego was wounded. He took a deep breath to try and relax and he unintentionally got a whiff of Bulma's scent.

"_She's as hot and bothered as I am and yet she told me to stop, this makes no sense," _He let out a frustrated groan.

Then he heard a soft buzzing sound coming from her bedroom, his eyebrow raised and out of curiosity he sat up on his bed and leaned his head against the wall that separated his room from hers, fortunately his bed was pushed up against that very wall and from the comfort of his bed he could hear the noises filling up the room next door.

The muffled moans of the blue haired woman caused his manhood to stiffen again, _"She's pleasuring herself."_ His face became flush as he listened to the sensual sounds that escaped the gorgeous woman's lips.

He then heard her moan out his name, his hard on twitched against the restrictive fabric of his shorts, he let out a heavy sigh, _"She's thinking about me while she does it…what a dirty woman. Maybe she wasn't mocking me after all."_

His right hand slowly found its way to his aching member and he began to rub himself as he closed his eyes and listened to the erotic noises of his attractive housemate.

**I apologize if the writing might have gotten sloppy or lazy at any point, I spent a couple of nights writing this while very very sleepy and I sometimes have trouble finding spelling or grammar errors in my own writing. **

**Hope you enjoyed and please Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry to keep you lovely people waiting, I always get stuck on lemons (winkwink).**

**I will revisit and revise later where necessarily (I've noticed this trend in my writing, I tend to get pronounces confused a lot). **

**Please enjoy and review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT, or any of its characters. **

Chapter 2

He slipped on his glove and gave it a final tug to make sure it was securely in place. He pushed open the window of his bedroom and looked out at sky; bits of orange were just beginning to penetrate the darkness of the previous night and the moon was still vaguely visible in the sky.

It had been a couple of nights since the sexually frustrating incident and he had purposely stayed away from the Capsule Corp compound. It was his way of paying back the impossible woman, he'd fly off to some mountainside at the crack of dawn and come back late at night after a day of rigorous training for leftover food, shower, and then sleep. To some degree his plan had backfired, it had caused Bulma some level of distress to see that he was avoiding her to the extreme but she took the opportunity to initiate a project that had long ago manifested itself in her genius brain and if she could pull it off she knew it would give him great pleasure. She also knew his behavior would stop the moment he caught wind of the Gravity Room's status once it was repaired so she tried to reassure herself constantly that he would not leave, at least not until he beat Goku which she knew would not happen.

Four days after Vegeta had wrecked the second Gravity Machine, Dr. Briefs found Bulma in her personal laboratory in the basement of his home. He wanted to give her the good news, he had finally gotten it all fixed and not only that he had upped the gravity pull by 100 more than the previous model. When he entered he found his daughter standing at one end of the room with a pistol in her hand, she pulled the trigger and a loud bang rang out throughout the room hurting his ears. The bullet flew through the air and hit the dummy stationed across from her, when the bullet made contact with the armor that covered the target it dissolved instantly into thin air.

"Woo hoo! I did it!" Bulma said jumping up and down (recklessly still holding the pistol in her hand) without noticing her father.

"Bulma darling, what are you doing?" Dr. Briefs shouted in order to accommodate for the protective ear muffs Bulma wore.

"Oh father, I didn't see you there. I'm so sorry for the noise," Bulma shouted back before slipping off the ear muffs.

"I'm working on Vegeta's new battle armor, since the set he came back in are pretty torn up," She continued lowering her voice back to normal.

"Fantastic, seems like the prototype is quite good," Dr. Briefs replied getting close the armor and taking a closer look at the area of impact, "in fact I'd say this is probably better than any body armor on Earth now. How long did it take you to create this?"

"Well, I spent the first two days trying to reconstruct material similar to that of the original armor and this morning I had it reconstructed and manufactured at the main compound and well this was the first test in a series of trials to measure its durability. Vegeta will have to take it from here," Bulma said setting gun's safety on before putting it in her drawer and locking it away.

"You are quite the prodigy, dear. It's very reassuring knowing my company will be in such good hands," Dr. Briefs said giving his daughter a big smile.

"Oh come on dad, you know how I feel about the subject; don't ruin my day please. So what are you doing down here anyway?" Bulma asked turning her full attention to her father now.

"Ah yes, Vegeta will have more than just one pleasant surprise today. The Gravity Machine is back up and running at higher capacity than before, I'm sure he will be very thrilled."

"I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you, dad. Even if he were I'm sure he'd never admit it," Bulma replied shrugging, "But I'll give him the news about the GR tonight, I know he's been making himself very scarce lately so just leave it to me."

"Thank you, sweetie. I was just about to ask you to do that for me," The older scientist said before leaving his daughter to her experiments.

* * *

It was three in the morning and Bulma lay on Vegeta's bed, a book resting on her chest. She was wearing jean shorts and a loose black t-shirt with the capsule corp. logo on it.

She had waited for the proud prince to come back but had failed to keep herself awake, he had stayed out longer than usual that night but as she slept he arrived. He entered his room through the large open window and quickly noticed the blue haired woman lying on his bed soundly asleep. He smirked to himself before heading to the attached bathroom for a quick shower, when he came back into his room he was only wearing his spandex shorts.

He stood next to his bed looking down at the vulnerable woman, she was sighing lightly in her sleep and for a few moments he watched the book move up and down as she breathed in and out. Suddenly he felt his stomach protest loudly, he let out a groan and turned away quickly, leaving Bulma behind for the food that waited for him in the kitchen.

Several minutes later Vegeta reentered the bedroom shutting the door carelessly behind him, Bulma stirred from the sound and her eyes shot open. She sat up and stretched her arms up letting out an involuntary moan.

"Oh hey, sorry about falling asleep on your bed. I just needed to talk to you," She said sleepily.

"Is that all you were planning for me?" Vegeta replied sitting at the foot of his bed and grinning at the lovely woman who sat on his bed.

Bulma could feel the blood rush to her face.

"Yeah!" Bulma spat out indignantly.

"Well after our last encounter, I thought maybe you got tired of finishing herself off instead of letting me do it for you," Vegeta responded, smiling even wider at the blushing Bulma.

"What's that suppose to mean!?"

"You underestimate a Saiyan's sense of smell and hearing," Vegeta stated looking at Bulma's glaring red face, "I didn't know I could be responsible for so much excitement in you but I'm not surprised, I am quite exceptional especially in comparison to that weakling you were with before."

"You jerk!" Bulma yelled as her hand flew at his face. Vegeta grabbed her tiny wrist and pulled her into his chest, his other arm wrapping around her back to hold her in place.

She looked up even more furious and embarrassed before.

"Let go of me you overgrown monkey," Bulma said trying to pull away.

Ignoring the derogatory language Vegeta continued his interrogation.

"Why were you waiting for me in my bedroom then?" Vegeta asked looking down into her eyes.

"Let go and I'll explain everything, dweeb," She replied staring back at him intensely. He released his grip on her and she fell back.

She hopped off the bed and grabbed an item from his desk which he had not noticed before; she turned around and stuck it in his face.

He grabbed the armor and looked at it amazed, then looked back up for an explanation.

"I reconstructed your armor, it might even be better than your old one," she said, "And my father wanted me to let you know that the gravity room is functioning again and it's working at higher capacity so try not to overload it again."

Without another word she turned away from Vegeta and headed to the door.

"You're not going to ask me to show some gratitude?" Vegeta said before she could open the door.

She turned around and smiled, "Why waste my breath?"

He smirked then stood up and began walking towards her, tossing the body armor on top the desk before stopping only a few inches away from her.

"Oh but I'm in such a good mood, I'd love to show you how much I appreciate what you've done for me," He said putting his hand against the door, trapping her against it.

She spun around and leaned against the close door, he moved even in closer pinning her in place. His other hand caressed her cheek softly and he pulled in close to the nook of her neck to breathe in her scent.

"Vegeta, I think we really need to talk about this before it gets out of a hand again," She whispered, her heart racing.

"What is there to talk about?" He replied.

"I just need to know what your intentions are…"

"Isn't it obvious, silly woman? Or are you expecting me to make a formal request to copulate with you because you're going to be sorely disappointed, I refuse to humiliate myself for your pleasure."

"I just needed to know if this was just about sex…"

"What else could this possibly be about?"

"I just thought maybe…"

"Please don't tell me you honestly believed I wanted a romantic relationship with you."

"You stupid jerk, get off of me!" Bulma said trying to open the gap between them so she could run as far as possible, the embarrassment overwhelming her. Vegeta pulled back in order to look Bulma in the eyes.

"Quiet down, would you rather I lie to you?"

Bulma looked at him bitterly holding back her tears. She hadn't realized how strong her feelings were for him until that very moment and she hated herself for it but she hated him even more for rejecting her so blatantly.

"I guess not but why are you wasting my time then?"

"I'm attracted to you and I know you want me, why must you complicate things with such petty and bothersome emotions?"

A few moments of silence passed as she thought this over. It's true her original intentions were to sleep with him but the last few days really messed her up, maybe the loneliness was really getting to her. Maybe all she really needed was a good fuck and everything will be back to normal again. How could she possibly be that much in love with a total psychopath?

"So you want to have a good time, huh, big boy? Fine, lets do it. I wouldn't mind using you too," She said pulling back the tears and looking up at him confidently. He grinned again and pushed his body even closer to hers, placing his hands on her hips.

Her body became stiff when she felt his hard on against her thigh; he pressed his lips against hers. She resisted a bit before kissing him back. Her arms flew up and she wrapped them around his neck deepening their kiss. She let herself relax against him, his hands moved down her thighs and he pulled her up, Bulma wrapped her legs around his hips and he easily moved them towards his bed.

He laid her back onto the spot on the bed where she had just hopped off, her legs still wrapped around him. They kissed each other eagerly, both savoring the moment and wanting to drag it out as much as possible. Vegeta pulled back and looked down at Bulma's questioning eyes, "Do Earth women have some way of regulating their reproductive system?"

"Uh…yeah, I'm on the pill," Bulma responded awkwardly.

"Good," Vegeta pulled back and tore open Bulma's black shirt exposing her naked breasts, the sudden action forcing a gasp out of her.

"Vulgar woman," He said noticing her lack of bra.

"Oh shut up and kiss me."

Vegeta bent down with a growl and began exploring her soft skin, starting at her neck and moving down to her collarbone, his mouth sucking and biting her hungrily along the way. The sensation causing Bulma to sigh heavily, while she moved her hands slowly up and down his bare muscular back. He finally found his way to the peak of her breast and took hold of her nipple, his tongue pressed over the nub as he sucked on it relentlessly.

He grabbed her other breast and began to squeeze, he took hold of her mouth again, his tongue clashing against hers as they both tried to explore each.

Bulma's hands moved down, she unwrapped her legs from around Vegeta's hips. Her hands continued to travel down reaching the waistband of his shorts; she slipped her hands under the spandex and took hold of his tight cheeks. Bulma squeezed his ass, the unexpected touch caused Vegeta jerked his hips up and Bulma took the opportunity to grind herself against his stiffness.

Without a word Vegeta pulled Bulma from underneath him and switched positions. Bewildered at the quickness of the movement Bulma now sat with legs spread over Vegeta's hips, his hard on pressing against her jean shorts where she grew increasingly wet. His hands were firmly planted on her hips and he began to thrust into her, rubbing his hidden member against her. It was torture, her breathing was intense and trembling, she wanted to cum but not like this, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction. He hadn't even gotten her shorts off and she was already on the edge, and he looked totally composed and in control, she hated him.

She leaned forward, placing the palms of her hands on his chest and she could feel his muscles twitch under her touch. If he was going to play dirty so was she, she felt his chest and moved her hands down to his stomach before launching forward and biting into his chest, the tips of her breasts brushing his skin. She moved up to his neck and began sucking and biting down intensely, she felt him loosen his grip on her hips a bit and slow his thrusts, he was enjoying her attention. She moved her lips over his neck up to his eye lobe which she nibbled on. _"And now it's time to put on the show,"_ She released a loud desperate moan near hi s ear causing him to thrust up even harder and groan. She continued to let moans, and Vegeta reacted with more vigorous grinding and his own heavy sighs. He was losing control and he desperately wanted to plunge into her and give her a real reason to moan.

With a frustrated groan he planted his hand on Bulma's stomach and pushed her up, holding her up in midair like a tray. Bulma's hands were wrapped around his wrists so she could keep her balance over him as Vegeta tore off his shorts with ease.

"Take yours off now," He commanded after placing her just above his erect member, she could feel it throbbing against the back of her shorts. Without protesting she unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans and awkwardly pulled them off with Vegeta's assistance.

She looked down at him, both unsure about their next move, his throbbing cock now touching the soft skin of her ass. He could feel her wetness on his stomach and he wanted nothing more than to fuck her senseless but this might be his only chance and he didn't want it to end so quickly.

Vegeta grabbed by the waist again and pushed her hips up.

"I want you to position yourself over my face,"

"What?"

"I want to taste you now do as I say or I'll just have to throw you around!"

Bulma didn't argue any further and Vegeta allowed her to move into position, he smiled up at her eager wetness and Bulma looked down at his rock hard erection. Vegeta's hands clasped down hard on each of Bulma's ass cheeks and he pushed her down into his face. Wildly he sucked up her fluids and added to her wetness with his tongue. Bulma moaned loudly and her hand took hold of his cock, she wanted to return the favor and she didn't waste time taking the tip of his hard on into her mouth. She sucked hard as her tongue teasingly flicked the head of his penis. He took her clitoris into his mouth and licked it hungrily; she let out muffled moans as she pushed his erection further into her own mouth. Bulma couldn't take it, she began to grind her hips into his face, she was getting near her climax.

She pulled back from his cock, "Don't stop, I'm cumming," She managed to let out before all she could do was moan with absolute pleasure. Vegeta pushed his mouth further into her folds and licked and sucked enthusiastically, his hands now rubbing her cheeks roughly. She began to quiver involuntarily with her climax and after what seemed like an eternity she went limb on top of him, she let out heavy sighs that hit the erection which still stood just below her face.

After a few moments Bulma collected herself and before she knew it, she was on all fours and Vegeta was kneeled behind her.

"Now that I have you all nice and wet," And without further warning Vegeta plunged deep instead of her. Bulma let out a gasp, her body became tense but she soon relaxed after she became used to his size. He started out slow, pushing in and out of her patiently, his hands holding on tightly to her hips so he could control her movement.

She felt absolutely amazing, her warm tight walls firmly gripped his member and the sensation was almost overwhelming. Soon enough he needed more stimulation and his thrusts increased in speed, until he was ramming into her relentlessly. Bulma moaned with the intensity and speed of his movements, it was inhuman but she didn't expect any less from him.

He allowed his hands to explore her bottom and thighs, pinching her lightly as he went. He leaned into back and his hand wrapped around her, he was looking for her sweet spot. Sensing this Bulma grabbed his hand and guided him down until he felt the little erect nub and began rubbing it mercilessly.

It wasn't long before she was overwhelmed by the sensations, she could feel her second climax coming.

"Vegeta!" She called out, he responded with power thrusts and vigorous rubbing. He could feel her walls pulsating and tightening even more around his member and he felt himself being driven into oblivion. She let out a loud and desperate series of moans, she reached her climax for a second time and Vegeta could feel the fluids of his own ejaculation rushing through his throbbing member. He let out a groan and filled her up with his seed. Bulma's arms and legs gave out and she collapsed onto the bed, Vegeta continued to kneel, he closed his eyes and basked in the afterglow. Soon he let himself drop next to Bulma who was fast asleep, and he allowed her a space on his bed for that night.

* * *

After a nice relaxing bath, Bulma sat down on her bed. When she woke up, Vegeta had already left, more than likely he was back in the gravity room torturing his body. The alarm on her watch sounded off for her birth control pill as she brushed her big permed blue hair. She put down the brush and opened the drawer to her nightstand which contained the package with her pills. She stared at the package, the days of the week printed above the rows and columns that added up to 28 pills in total. Three places on the second row had already been opened and swallowed; the next available pill was for Wednesday.

"….Fuck," was the only thing that Bulma Briefs could say at that moment when she realized it was Thursday.

**Hope you enjoyed and tell me what you think! Please Review! **

**Sorry if I might've disappointed some of you but I don't think Vegeta really had feelings for Bulma until really late down the road. **


End file.
